The Rival
by AnnaPhylactic
Summary: Trip's old buddy from Earth turns up on Enterprise, offering some competition both in engineering and with Hoshi. But is Trip's friend hiding something else from him? Added chapter EIGHT!!! Update shock!
1. The Rival Arrives

The Rival

By AnnaPhylactic

Part One

"Trip!  Thanks for coming, sit down."

Archer greeted his friend with a big smile on his face.  He had been re-reading the communication from Star Fleet headquarters when Trip rang the door chime.  He swung round in his chair and grinned at his friend.

"We're getting a visitor," he announced.

Trip raised an eyebrow at his captain.  

"First contact?" he asked.

"Not quite," Archer said, the smile still playing about his lips.  "I suppose you remember Andy Sawyer?"

Trip's eyes opened wide.

"Andy Sawyer?  Are you serious?" he drawled.  "How the hell'd he get all the way out here?"

"I thought you'd know more than me."

"We haven't really kept in touch since I left earth – hell, he was even busier than me."

"Turns out he got a placement on Vulcan – part of the engineering exchange programme."

"Don't tell me the Vulcan's let Andy see a warp 7 engine?"  Trip asked excitedly.

Archer chuckled and shook his head.  "Ask him yourself – he'll be here on Friday.  We're rendezvousing with the Vulcan ship Shelan."

"Is it just a social visit?"

"No," Archer turned back to his data padd, checking for details.  "We've been asked to take Commander Sawyer to a mining colony in the next sector – he's going to be working there for a while."

Trip frowned.  "Sounds like a strange place for an astroengineer to be, if you ask me."

"Well ours is not to reason why," Jonathan replied.  "At least not until Friday, anyway.  It'll take us over a week to get to the colony – think you can handle a little extra help down in engineering?"

Trip grinned.  "I guess I can find a couple 'a things for Commander Sawyer to do – that's if he doesn't mind getting' his hands dirty after livin' it up on a Vulcan ship."

Archer smiled.

"It'll be good to see the two of you in action again."

------------------------------------

Trip mused over the news as grabbed a quick lunch break in the mess hall.  Andy Sawyer.  He hadn't seen the guy since Enterprise left Earth, but he must have seen him everyday while they were there.  There was a point once when he thought Andy was sure to get the Enterprise gig.  It would be good to have him on board, Trip thought, but he couldn't help idly wondering just what Andy had been up to on Vulcan.  They weren't likely to have been giving away any secrets… were they?

"Good afternoon, Commander," a familiar voice said from behind him, interrupting his train of thought.

Trip twisted in his seat and smiled.

"Hey, Hoshi, will you join me?"

The young ensign nodded and sat down with her lunch tray opposite Trip.  

"How does it taste?" she asked, seeing he'd chosen the same as her.

"Great," Trip answered, "you'll enjoy it.  You still up for movie night tonight?"

"Of course," Hoshi smiled.  "I've been looking forward to it all day – it's been a nightmare up on the bridge."

"Anythin' interestin'?"

"A new language," Hoshi hummed, tucking into her food.  "The Captain said we'll be going down to a mining colony next week – he gave me a Vulcan database of their language, so I've been imputing data all morning."

"That'll give you a headache," Trip nodded.  "You should come take a space-walk with me this afternoon.  We're doin' some work on the hull – fresh air'll do you good."

Hoshi gave a rich laugh.  "Fresh air in an oxygen can?  I'll stay inside thanks – where I can keep my feet on the ground."

"Fair enough," Trip laughed.  "But you're missin' out."

She just gave him a sassy look and looked back to her food, but Trip's gaze lingered a little longer.  He could feel himself being drawn closer to Hoshi.  For some reason their easy friendship wasn't satisfying him anymore.  He felt as if he could offer more somehow.  But Trip didn't try to analyse his feelings any deeper than that – and he didn't think to wonder about hers.

----------------------------  

"Hi, Trip!  Going in?" Malcolm bumped into Trip as he waited outside the Mess Hall that evening before movie night.  

"Hiya, Malcolm.  I am, but not yet - I'm meetin' Hoshi."

"Ah, the lovely Ensign Sato," Malcolm said with a smile.  "Well I'll leave you to it then – I wouldn't want to ruin your date."

"Malcolm, it's not a date," Trip protested.  "I jus' agreed to meet her here – that's all."

"Well by my reckoning it's about the fourth or fifth "non-date" you two have had.  You'll be walking down the aisle before you actually admit anything."

"Malcolm, come on, I'm not even allowed to date an ensign," Trip sighed.  "It's not like that."

"Oh yeah?" was all Malcolm had to say about it.  He started for the door as Trip called out to him.

"Yeah, go on, Travis is waitin' for ya!" Trip said loudly, causing a few passing crewmen to look curiously at Malcolm.  The lieutenant hurried in.

"Hi, Trip."  Hoshi had come up beside him while he was looking back.  He jumped slightly then did a double take as he turned around.

"Hosh – you look fantastic," he breathed, staring at her.  Her hair was down and although she was just dressed in casual clothes, for some reason the effect was startling.  "You make me feel like I should've made more of an effort," he looked down at his own slightly scruffy shirt.  "You'll get people talkin', what with us walkin' in together."

_That's the idea_, Hoshi thought to herself, as she let Trip lead the way.

----------------------------

"So this Commander Sawyer we're picking up, he's a friend of yours?" Hoshi asked later on, as she and Trip walked back through the deserted deck.

"Best friend I have in Star Fleet, after the Captain," Trip answered.  "Andy and I joined the academy at the same time – he's an engineer same as me.  He's a great guy – I've never known him to be scared of anythin'…  It'll be great to see him again," he added, with that tone in his voice that all the Enterprise crew used when talking about friends back home.

"I think all the crew's excited about having someone from Earth come aboard," Hoshi smiled.   "The whole ship's been buzzing.  Commander Sawyer will be the first person from home that's seen Enterprise really at work."

"Give us a chance to show off, you mean," Trip grinned.  

Hoshi smiled back at him.

"Well, this is me," she said as they stopped walking, nodding towards the door to her quarters.  "Thanks for walking me back."

"My pleasure, Hoshi," Trip said, pausing a little.  He was unsure of himself now the evening had actually come to an end.  He wasn't quite sure what he should do.  He knew what he _wanted to do.  "Well, I guess I'll say goodnight then," he spoke at last.  "Thanks for the movie – I'll see you tomorrow, Hoshi."_

"Goodnight, Trip," Hoshi called out as he walked away from her door.  She leaned back against it and watched until he had turned the corner out of sight.  She threw her head back so that it knocked against the wall with a thud.  _Damn_, she thought.

----------------------------

"Well?"  Captain Archer asked impatiently, as the vista of empty space loomed large upon the view screen.  "Where are they?"

"We are not scheduled to rendezvous with the Shelan for forty-minutes, Captain," T'Pol's even voice spoke up from her station.  "It is likely that they will not arrive before that time."

Archer smiled round a little at his bridge crew.  

"Well, I guess we'll have just have to be patient then," he said cheerfully.  

"If you wish Captain, I can inform you when the Shelan arrives," T'Pol said, her eyes indicating Archer's ready-room, "- if you have other things to do."

"No, it's alright, T'Pol, I'll wait," Archer said with a tight smile.  "They can't be far away.  After all, travelling at warp 7, there won't be much holding them up."

"The vessel Shelan does not have warp seven capabilities captain," T'Pol said evenly.  "She is a large transport vessel that can travel no higher than warp four."

"Hm," Archer murmured politely.  "I stand corrected."  After a pause, he turned with a smile to the comm.  "How's that language coming along, Hoshi?"

"I think we'll be ready by the time we reach the mining colony, Sir," Hoshi said, checking her data.  "I've entered most of the data the Vulcan's gave us into the UT.  By the time I've run some tests it should be working pretty smoothly."

"Good; well done, Hoshi."

Thus followed an unusual period of inactivity on the bridge.  Travis sat fidgeting, with nothing much to do now they were at a virtual stop, but not wanting to look like he had nothing to do.  Malcolm ran tests of the ship's weapons, his subconscious disliking their sitting-duck position, even though he had no reason to suspect danger.  Only Hoshi and T'Pol worked as usual, running through stacked-up work methodically.

After half an hour or so, Trip broke the monotony by appearing on the bridge.

"They here yet?" he asked, characteristically abrupt.

Archer turned around and shrugged his shoulders.

"Not yet."

"So you're all jus' sat here twiddlin' your thumbs?" Trip asked, raising his eyebrows.  "Well I'd never have taken the Vulcans for not bein' punctual."

"I think you will find, Commander, that it is the Enterprise that are early, not the Shelan that is late," T'Pol said.

Archer gave Trip a quick look.  

"Yes, we did seem to be a bit, er, presumptuous," Jonathan coughed.

"Well, mind if I hang around?" Trip asked, "– join the welcoming committee?"

"Of course, Trip."

"It looks like you might be just in time, Commander," Hoshi said, looking across the bridge to Trip.  "We're receiving a transmission from the Shelan – they'll be dropping out of warp in three minutes."

"Stand-by, Hoshi," Archer ordered, getting settled in his chair once more.

In exactly three minutes, the bridge crew of the Enterprise saw the Vulcan ship Shelan drop out of warp and appear on the view screen.  Hoshi hailed the ship and the face of the Vulcan captain replaced that of his vessel; at his side a tall man with messy brown hair in Star Fleet uniform, grinning like a lunatic.

"Captain Archer?" the Vulcan said brusquely.  

"Yes, Captain," Archer replied pleasantly.  "We've been expecting you."

"I am to deliver Commander Sawyer to your ship as ordered by the Vulcan High Command," the Captain continued dispassionately.  "We will send a shuttle craft directly."

"We're ready for you, Captain," confirmed Archer, with a nod to Malcolm, who set off for the shuttle bay.  "How are you, Andy?" Jonathan said, looking now at the second man on the view screen.

"I'm fine thank you, Captain, it's great to see you again," Sawyer grinned widely.  Hoshi's tuned ear detected a slight burr in his speech.  "I was beginning to feel a long way from home out here. Hiya, Trip!" he added, turning a little to the left.  "Hell, it's good to see you, man."

"Hey, Andy!" Trip was smiling too.  "Why don't ya come on over here and we can have a drink?"

"Sounds good to me, if Captain Puruk's ready?"

"If you are finished," the Vulcan captain replied, a little tersely.  "Stand by," he spoke to Archer and terminated the transmission.

"Friendly fellow," Trip commented with a glance towards Archer.  "Bet Andy's had a whale of a time with him."

"Commander," reprimanded the captain, with a twinkle in his eye.  "Why don't you go and tell the doctor to prepare the decon chamber?"

-----------------------

"Time's up, Commander," Phlox spoke into the decon chamber.  "Commander Tucker's here to see you."

Andy Sawyer came out of the ante room, still zipping up his uniform.

"Trip!  I can't believe I'm here!"

They greeted each other.

"Andy – you're not the only one.  I couldn't believe it when the Captain told me who we were going to be pickin' up. How'd you end up on a Vulcan ship anyway?"

"It's a long story, my friend," Andy smiled.  "And I'm sure you'll get to hear it, but first things first.  I've been eating nothing but Vulcan food for the last six months, apart from the occasional resynthesised dish.  Tell me – you guys got any real food on this tin can?"

"How about a steak?" a grinning Trip offered.

"Ah, you're kidding me!" Andy stared at Trip, his mouth watering.  "Man, it really is great to be here."

"Hope you find the company as invitin' as the food," Trip laughed. "Come on, I'll show you where the Mess is."

-------------------------

"You got it made on this ship, Tucker," Andy said, tucking into his steak with enthusiasm.  "Good food, adventure – your own engine room.  It's everything we used to talk about."

"I expected you to be commissioned to a deep space vessel by now, Andy," Trip said, reaching for his drink.  "Star Fleet can't afford to go throwing all our best engineers to the Vulcans."

"I wanted to go," Andy said quickly.  "How often do we get the chance to see technology like that first hand."

"Did you see a seven engine?" Trip lowered his knife and fork and leaned forwards conspiratorially.

But Andy leaned back and just smiled.  

"You know the Vulcans would never let me see their warp specs," he said with a wink.  

Trip wasn't entirely sure he trusted his friend, but the full and chattering Mess Hall told him he should drop it for the time being.

"So what are you planning to do while you're on Enterprise?" he asked to change the subject.  "I was thinkin' you might want to take a look at our engines, if mere human technology still interests you."

"Sure, 'course I will," Andy said, his eyes following something behind Trip.  "But I'm hoping to enjoy a little R&R while I'm here as well.  You can start off by telling me the name of that ensign."

Trip turned round with a knowing grin on his face that soon disappeared when he saw the crewmember that had caught Andy's attention.

"That's Hoshi Sato," Trip answered shortly, turning back round and starting to eat again.  "Our comm. officer."

"She married?"

"No."

"Got a boyfriend?"

"No… no I don't think so."

"Well, good," Andy said, his eyes still on Hoshi.  "I think I'll ask her to join us."

To be continued…  Please read/review


	2. Catch Me If You Can

The Rival

Part Two – Catch me if you can

-------------------

"Trip!  What have you done to this ship?  She was perfect the last time I saw her – now she looks like she's been patched up in a scrap yard." Andy Sawyer lifted his eyebrows comically.  Trip gave an impatient wave of his hand.

"Ah, she might not look pretty but she's a tougher girl now than when she left.  You know we didn't even have all the weapons online when we left Earth?  Andy – it's a testament to Enterprise's engineerin' team that she still space-worthy."

"I'll take your word for it," Andy said with a grin.  He walked slowly around the pulsating warp core that dominated engineering and breathed in the atmosphere.  He came to a stop opposite Trip and let out a sigh, his eyes slightly closed.  "I love that smell," he smiled.  "That's the smell of a _working engine room.  You wanna know why I left Jupiter station?  There's your answer.  I wanted to be on a living, breathing star ship, actually moving through space.  Not stuck on some oversized production-line churning out the next generation of deep space engines."_

"But you'd have been next in line for whatever ship you wanted.  All you had to do was wait a couple of years, and Star Fleet'll be sending out a whole bunch of ships."

"A couple of years," Andy repeated.  "You know how long that sounds when we saw what you guys were up to out here?  No – you couldn't.  I didn't want to sit on my hands any longer, Trip!  I went to Vulcan 'cos I thought I'd be able to serve in space, and maybe learn something even you wouldn't know."

"Well, you got what you wanted I guess," Trip said, sensing something amiss in his friend but not sure what or who was causing it.  

"Oh didn't I," Andy gave a rueful laugh.  "I spent the first ten months on Vulcan basically being the message boy everytime they got themselves all worked up over you guys.  They wouldn't let me near any research centres or construction stations – security, you know?  Then I spent a while being a mobile engineering unit for all their merchant cargo vessels…  Anyway," Andy roused himself, "you don't want to hear about all of that.  I want to hear about this engine.  Sounds like you've had more than your share of adventures."

"I'll say," Trip answered breezily.  "We even got her up to warp 5."

"You did?" Andy looked surprised.  "What happened?"

"Whole damn ship nearly blew apart," Trip laughed.  "An' I've got about ten years left to live, but we're still in one piece."

Just as they spoke, a small fire broke out behind them.  Neither of the two men flinched, but Andy watched thoughtfully as one of the engine crew put the flames out and shut the panel down before it shorted the whole room.

"That thing still blows every time you switch power relays?" he asked Trip.

Trip had walked to his station to check no serious damage had been done.  He looked back at Andy.

"Yeah – I've given up tryin' to fix it.  I figure it's just goin' to be a quirk we have to live with."

"Mind if I have a look?  I saw something similar on a Vulcan freighter and we managed to sort it."

"Do your worst, Commander" Trip gestured to the troublesome panel with his hand.  "

--------------------

"Good afternoon, Trip," Hoshi smiled a greeting as Trip entered the turbolift after her.  He had been running and didn't see her until the last minute.

"Oh, Hoshi, sorry - hi," he panted.

"Bridge?" she asked, reaching for the control panel.  Trip nodded and leant back against the lift wall.

"How are ya doin' today?" he asked with a smile.  "Still busy?"

"It's getting there," she said confidently.  "I'm looking forward to tonight though."

Trip looked at her blankly, a sudden panic arising in his brain that he'd forgotten something very important.

"Poker?  You were going to teach me how to play so we could start a regular game with the others.  We arranged it a couple of days ago…"

"Ah, Hosh, I'm so sorry but I forgot!" Trip exclaimed, mentally kicking himself in the backside.  How could he have forgotten her?  "I've been run off my feet this week and I was kind of expectin' to spend some time with Andy while he's onboard.  Could we take a rain check?  Just till things die down a bit."

"Of course," Hoshi waved a hand dismissively, trying not to look too bothered.  "It's not important is it?  We can play cards anytime.  Of course you want to see Commander Sawyer while he's here.  Is he enjoying his stay on Enterprise?"

"Sure," Trip replied.  She was acting as normal as possible but her tone indicated she was a little put out at his behaviour.  

"Good.  I enjoyed meeting him at dinner yesterday – he seems very personable."

"You think so?" Trip squeaked, a sudden fork of jealousy passed through him as he remembered her laughing and joking with Andy the night before.  

"Yes.  And he speaks Vulcan very well – it's interesting that he went to so much trouble to learn it, considering they didn't expect him to.  I think even the Sub-Commander was impressed."

"Yeah, Andy's very impressive alright," Trip answered tightly.  The turbolift reached the bridge at this point and Hoshi stepped out.  Trip waited a second, took a deep breath and followed her out.

--------------------

Andy left the Captain's dining room early.  He'd had enough of eating with Vulcan's.  Seeing T'Pol tackle her breadstick with a knife and fork had driven him almost berserk.  Archer had kept asking him questions but he didn't want to answer with her there.  He was surprised how much Jonathan and Trip trusted her, especially Trip.  He'd lost his position of first officer, after all, with her arrival.  He'd agreed to meet Trip and Malcolm for a drink but, seeing a dark head sat alone in the almost empty dining room, he headed for the mess hall instead.

---------------------

"Well hello there, Ensign Sato," a deep voice spoke into Hoshi's ear, making her jump.

"Oh!  Commander Sawyer," she greeted him, turning round.  "I didn't see you."  She was sat alone at a table reading a novel from a data padd, her evening all uneven after Trip's change of plans.

"I didn't mean to startle you," Andy grinned, placing a hand on her shoulder.  "And I told you to call me Andy."  He scooted into the seat opposite.  "You don't mind if I join you?  I've just had dinner with the Captain and the Sub-Commander – I could use some unstilted conversation."

"Don't you have something arranged with Cmdr Tucker?"

"I've been with Trip all day," Andy shrugged, a charming smile on his face.  "Given the choice I'd much rather get to know you a little better."

Hoshi smiled, a little embarrassed.

"So can I stay?" he asked, twisting his smile into a grin.

"Okay," she agreed, putting down her book.  

-------------------

"So did he fix it?" Archer asked of the rogue panel in engineering.

"Well it hasn't blown today, and we've been switchin' relays all afternoon for Malcolm's test firing.  I guess he has," Trip acknowledged, a little reluctantly.

"I'm glad he's been able to help while he's been onboard.  Maybe we should request to Star Fleet we need another senior engineer – you know he even fixed that scratch on the hull you were 'getting around to'?"

Trip smiled rather weakly.  

"I was joking, Trip," Archer emphasised.  "But it does seem a shame Andy has to go to this mining colony when he's obviously much happier onboard a star ship."            

Trip nodded.

"Has he said much to you about his time with the Vulcans?"

Archer shook his head.  

"No.  We had dinner last night, but with T'Pol there, I don't think he felt that he could talk freely.  What about you?"

"He said some stuff yesterday, but he didn't go into details.  I got the impression he was angry about something."

Archer was thoughtful, pacing his floor a little.

"If you get the chance, maybe you should ask him about the mining colony.  Why he's being sent there, how long he's going for?  The Vulcans were a little vague on details."

"Sure – I'm meetin' him in the mess hall anyway.  I think Chef might be enough to bring him back to Star Fleet."

Archer laughed.  "There are worse reasons."

"See you later, Captain, leave it to me."

-------------------------

Trip saw Andy from the doorway.  He was sitting in the centre of the room talking animatedly with Hoshi.  She was laughing in that way she had with strangers, her hand going up to cover her mouth shyly.  Trip stood watching for a moment, a strange pang in his chest making him hesitate joining them.  Only when a crewman walked into him did he leave the doorway, making his way over to the table.

When he did sit down to join them, he immediately noticed Hoshi's uncomfortable ness.  She blushed a little as he greeted her and his heart sunk at the thought that she might regret his interruption.  After a minute or two she excused herself and left himself and Andy alone.  Trip looked after her helplessly.

"Somethin' I said?" he offered, hoping his disappointment wasn't too noticeable.

"She probably feels awkward socialising with her commander," Andy suggested, with a grin.

"You're a Commander too, Andy."

"Well it's different with an outsider.  I'm not her boss."

Trip didn't say anything to that, and Andy changed the subject, going on to discuss various aspects of the ship's engineering, but Trip followed inattentively, his mind still on Hoshi.

"I don't think you should… be so friendly with her," he blurted out.

The statement was so unrelated to the inner workings of the protein resequencer that he _had been talking about, that Andy paused for a moment to do a mental double take._

"Sorry?" he shook his head.

"Hoshi," Trip said again.  "I don't think its right that you're spending so much time with her."

"I like her," Andy shrugged.  "And I'd like her to like me.  How's that going to happen if I ignore her?"

"Well maybe it shouldn't happen, Andy.  You're only here a few days, you shouldn't mess her around," Trip said sharply, not looking his friend in the eye.

"Trip, where's this coming from?" Andy asked, puzzled at the reaction.  "Hoshi's a grown woman.  I'm just having a little fun, not proposing marriage.  She knows that…  What interest is it of yours anyway?"

Trip looked at his hands, not sure how to answer.  "It isn't, I guess" he shrugged eventually.  "Only… I'd like it to be."

Andy put his drink down with a clunk. 

"You're telling me there's something going on between _you_ and Hoshi?"

"No!  And keep your voice down."

"You like her, though.  You like her enough to ask me to stop seeing her."  He stared at his friend, honestly surprised.  "Well I'd never have guessed if you hadn't told me," he sighed.  "What would Hoshi say about this if I asked her?"

Trip looked genuinely alarmed this time.  "Nothing!  And I don't want you to say anythin' to her.  I haven't told her how I feel exactly… it's difficult."  

"So what you're saying is, you think you like Hoshi, but not enough to tell her.  You have no idea if she feels the same way, and you want me to stop spending time with her so you can carry on… doing nothing?"

"That's about the gist of it, yeah," Trip nodded wryly.

Andy drained his glass and stood up.

"Forget it."

"What?"

"I said forget it.  You want Hoshi?  Then tell her, and see what she does.  In the mean time she's a free agent and fair game as far as I'm concerned.  It's up to you, Trip."

And with that, he left Trip to his quandary.

To be continued…  Please read/review


	3. Secrets and Lies

The Rival 03:

Secrets and Lies

-----------------------------

"Hoshi!  Wait!"

Hoshi turned round and saw Andy Sawyer hurrying down the corridor towards her.  

"Morning," she said as he reached her.  "Where's the fire?"

Andy laughed.  "No fire – I just wanted to say hi."

"Okay," Hoshi said, smiling too.  She started to walk again.  

"So – do you want to meet for lunch?" he asked easily, as he fell in step beside her.

"I… er, I don't think I can today – I'm meeting Dr. Phlox."

"Oh, that's a shame.  How about tonight?" he pressed.

"Are you always this pushy?" Hoshi asked, a little taken aback first thing in the morning.

"Only when I want something," Andy grinned, but Hoshi looked away at that.  He stopped walking and put a hand on her arm to make her stop too.  "Okay, I'll be straight with you Hoshi; I enjoyed talking to you last night and I'd like to have dinner with you or something – a date.  Tonight would be good for me, or even tomorrow, but a week from now it might not be so easy.  What do you say?"

Hoshi blinked. "I don't know… maybe.  Can I get back to you?"

Andy just shrugged and reached for her hand and kissed it.  "I'll be waiting," he said.

-------------------

Trip heard Andy's repair team before he saw them.  The whole of engineering heard them.  The doors swished and eight people trooped in talking and laughing loudly.  Andy was at the front, spinning a young female crewman a yarn.  Trip caught Lt. Hess's eye – she had strict ideas about discipline in the engine room.

"Andy!" Trip called him over.  "Repairs all done?"

"Absolutely," Andy replied confidently.  

"Rebecca?" Trip walked over to the female crewman who was now repeating Andy's story to the others.  "Did you put the section out of bounds?  I don't want anyone walking over that plating for two hours."

"No, not yet, sir," the crewman answered nervously.

"Well get it done; unless you all want to spend this afternoon repairing' what you did this mornin'," Trip said squarely.  He turned to Hess. "Lieutenant?  You can take your people back now."

"Thanks, Commander," Hess nodded and called up her usual crew for debriefing.

"You don't want me anymore?" Andy asked Trip, as he put down his tools.

"How about a little one-on-one?" Trip asked, chucking him a welding mask.

----------------

The sparks flew against the metal exterior of the shuttle craft.  Finishing a section, Andy and Trip sat back and observed their work.

Trip lifted his mask up.

"Better leave it a few minutes before we carry on – let that lot settle."

Andy drew away and peeled his own mask and gloves off.

"I wanted to say thanks, Trip, for letting me work with you this week.  It's been great to get my hands dirty again – especially on one of our own engines.  You've got a good crew here."

"Thanks," Trip nodded, "I think so too.  But they have to be good.  When we get into trouble out here I expect them to be ready for anythin', at a second's notice.  When they're on duty they've got to be focused."

"If this is a way of telling me to stop chatting with crewmen, Trip, it's about as subtle as a sledgehammer."

"Jus' leave it for off duty hours, that's all - there's plenty of time to socialise."

Andy smiled down at his feet.  

"Speaking of which, did you talk to Hoshi yet?" he asked slyly.

Trip just stopped himself putting his hand down on a piping hot soldering iron.

"What?"

"Have you spoken with Hoshi?" Andy repeated.  "The way you were talking the other day sounded like you had some stuff to say to her."

"Sounded like you had some stuff you wanted to say yourself," Trip said sharply.  "Haven't you spoken to her?"

"I have, as a matter of fact," Andy answered simply.  "I asked her out on a date."

Trip looked up at Andy, suddenly feeling very angry.

"You asked her out – after everything I said?"

"Yeah – she was a little hesitant though.  It made me think maybe you'd said something, but I guess not."  Seeing Trip wouldn't, or couldn't, answer, Andy looked him squarely in the eye.  "Ah, come on, Trip, I gave you fair warning.  If you're not going to do anything yourself, why can't I have a go?"

Before Trip could speak, he got a Comm. call from the Captain.

"Trip, can you come up to the bridge?  I'd like a word."

"On my way, Cap'n," Trip said through gritted teeth.  He gave just one last hard look at Andy before leaving.

------------------

"Trip, did you get anything out of Andy the other night?"

Trip was a little taken aback by Archer's question.  He'd only just walked into the ready-room and his mind was still occupied with Hoshi.

"About what, sir?"

"_The Vulcans, Trip," Archer emphasised.  "You said you'd ask him about what happened on Vulcan."_

"Oh, ah, yeah, I didn't quite get around to it."

"Well I wish you had," Jonathan said thoughtfully, sitting down at his desk.  "We've just received a message from the Shelan.  They're coming back."

Trip sat down too.

"What do you mean?"

"They've sent coordinates for a rendezvous," Archer scratched his head.  "They want us to transfer Andy back to their vessel.  They said there's been a change of plan."

"They say why?" Trip asked curiously.

"No," Archer shook his head. "They just said there's been some kind of mistake.  But since when do the Vulcans make mistakes?  Or at least admit it to us.  No, there's something not quite right here, but I can't put my finger on what."

"Well, maybe Andy'll let on something when you tell him he's gotta go back.  I can't see him being too pleased about it.  He's not stopped complainin' about the Vulcans since he arrived."

"I thought you might want to tell him," Archer offered.  "Maybe you can soften the blow a little."

Trip let out a deep breath, his mind briefly filled with images of Andy with Hoshi in the mess hall.  "Nah, Cap'n, I think he'll take it straighter comin' from you."

"Okay," Archer agreed.  "Maybe I can get him to open up a little."

---------------

As Trip left the Captain and walked out onto the bridge, he saw Hoshi handing her station over to another crewmember.  He hung back a little, waiting for her to walk to the turbo lift.

"Finished your shift?" he asked.

"No, just a lunch break," Hoshi replied, stepping into the lift beside him.  The doors swished closed in front of them, the bridge disappearing from view.

-----------------

"I'm sorry about last night, Hoshi," Trip started, as soon as the doors had closed.

"You already apologised, Trip, its fine.  Besides, Cmdr Sawyer kept me company."

"So I heard," Trip said sharply.

Hoshi turned on him.  "_Meaning?" she asked pointedly._

"Meanin' nothing, Hoshi.  Andy told me, that's all…  He also told me he asked you out tonight," Trip added, after an uncomfortable pause.

"Yes," Hoshi answered awkwardly. "He did."

"You gonna go?"

"I haven't decided yet," answered Hoshi surprised.  "And what business is it of yours exactly?"

The words stung but Trip continued recklessly.  

"I don't think you should go."

"Oh you don't," Hoshi smiled oddly.  "And why is that?"

"The crew's already noticed you talking with him.  He's a Commander, you're an Ensign.  You got out to dinner with him and people are goin' to make assumptions."

"You're a commander too, Trip," Hoshi said, in a low voice.  "The crew don't seem to object when I'm having dinner with you."

"That's different, Hoshi," Trip said breathlessly, unable to think too clearly with her staring at him so earnestly.  Hearing his reply, she took a step closer to him.

"_Why is it different, Trip?" she asked, passionately.  "Why is it different with you?" she whispered._

Trip closed his eyes briefly.  "I don't know exactly…" opening his eyes he saw her again, her lovely face filling his vision.  "Because it's harmless," he said eventually, a sigh caught in his throat. "Because we're just friends."

Hoshi stepped back from him immediately and turned her head away.

"I see," she said, swallowing.  "And it can't be the same with Cmdr Sawyer."

"People wouldn't see it that way," was Trip's answer.  "As your friend, Hoshi, I'm sayin' maybe you shouldn't go out with him."

"As my _friend," Hoshi repeated, with a  harsh laugh.  "We went to the movies a couple of times!  You don't own me, Trip.  Not if none of that meant anything.  It was just harmless, wasn't it?" she said coldly._

Trip couldn't answer, couldn't say anything.  He was torn between hurting her –by lying to her – or telling the truth when he wasn't sure what the consequences would be.  Given his own time, he might have been able to get things straight in his head but Andy had forced the issue and now he was lost.  His head was a mess and he had no answer he could give her.

"I thought so," she said, nodding when he gave her no answer; her voice sad and quiet.  They both felt the lift whoosh to a stop.  She turned away from him.  "Just leave me alone in future, Trip – and I'll stay out of your way."

She opened the lift doors and walked out and Trip felt his brain kick in two minutes too late.

"No, Hoshi!  Wait!" he called after her, but she didn't even stop.

"Just leave it, _sir_," she answered without turning round.

Trip looked after her helplessly, then, realising she was gone, he put his fist through the turbo lift wall with such force that he broke the casing on one of the panels.

-------------------

"Commander," Hoshi saw Andy as soon as she entered the mess hall.

"Hoshi," Andy smiled.  "Hello again."

"About dinner," she said hurriedly.  "I'd like to – if you still want to that is."

"Sure," Andy was a little taken aback at her sudden eagerness.  "Of course I do.  I guess there isn't much choice of restaurants though.  Shall we meet in here, around seven?"

Hoshi shook her head.  "No, I've got a better idea.  Why don't you come to my quarters?  I've got a hot plate I can cook on."

"Your quarters?" Andy repeated.  "Er, okay, I'll be there."

"I'll see you at seven," she gave him a slightly aggressive smile.  Then hurried away, wondering what she'd done.  Andy just stared after her thoughtfully.

----------------  

"Andy, thanks for coming," Archer stood up as Andy entered, his fingers twitching nervously.  "I've got some new for you."

"News, Sir?" Andy asked, puzzled.

"The Vulcans have contacted us again.  We'll be meeting with the Shelan tomorrow; they've requested we return you to their ship."

Andy's face went pale and Archer was struck by the fear in his voice as he asked:

"Did they say why, Captain?"

"No," Archer shook his head and looked carefully at the young commander.  "I was hoping you might be able to tell me that."

Andy paced a little back and forth, the colour slowly returning to his cheeks.  

"I think I can guess…  I couldn't believe it when they let me come aboard here.  There must have been some mistake and now they've realised it and they want me back.  They think I'll tell you what I know!  But you have to help me, Captain!  You can't let them take me back.  I'm scared of what they'll do to me!"

To be continued…  please read/review!


	4. Confessions of a Dangerous Mind

The Rival 04

Confessions of a Dangerous Mind

---------------

Jonathan Archer had called an emergency meeting with Trip and T'Pol to discuss Andy.  He had been shocked by Andy's reaction when told he had to return to the Vulcan ship, and he needed to discuss his next moves with those he trusted most.

"So what do you think?" Archer said after a brief explanation; looking to the other two for advice.

"I don't know, Cap'n," Trip shook his head, confused.  "Andy didn't tell you why he was in trouble?"

"He said he couldn't," Jonathan answered.  "He said it would make things worse for us."

"He's a Star Fleet officer who needs our help," Trip shrugged, and lifted his hands helplessly.

"More than that, he's a friend," Archer pointed out. 

Trip barely acknowledged that particular fact.  "I can't honestly see that you've got any choice.  What if it was one of us?"

"If it were the Andorians or some other hostile species, and we knew what they were going to do to him then I wouldn't hesitate," Archer said clearly.  "But we're dealing with Vulcan here.  Any conflict with them puts our entire mission into jeopardy."

"If I may, Captain," T'Pol spoke up for the first time during the command meeting.  "I would advise that you act very cautiously.  Despite the claims of Commander Sawyer I find it hard to believe he is being mistreated."

"You're sayin' he's lyin'?" Trip turned on her.

"It is not outside the realms of possibility, Commander," she responded calmly.  

"But that the Vulcan's would treat him badly – that _is impossible I suppose?"_

"Trip," Archer quieted Tucker.

"We, unlike humans, have curbed our violent and emotional natures."

"Well somethin's made him act like a different person while he's been onboard!  He's not the same guy I knew back on Earth," Trip answered a little quieter.

"Why send him to this colony?" Archer asked T'Pol, with a sideways glance at Trip.  "It's a long way from a star ship for an engineer like him."

"I did not say that he was not under some sort of punishment, Captain - only that the reasons for the punishment may not be so unjust as you believe."

"Go on."

"Cmdr Sawyer has been living on Vulcan for some time.  It is quite possible that he broke one of our laws or regulations, or a condition of his exchange and has had to be reprimanded.  I'm sure I need not remind you that anyone living on Vulcan must adhere to our own laws, as we must when we live on Earth.  Presumably he doesn't approve of his punishment and believes that you will be able to offer him a way out."

"Nah," Trip shook his head.  "I don't believe it.  If he'd done somethin' stupid and that's why he was goin' to the colony, well then he'd take it on the chin like anyone else.  An' if it was all so simple as you say, why doesn't Admiral Forrest know?"

"Perhaps," T'Pol looked grave, "you should ask Commander Sawyer that."

----------------

Trip found Andy in engineering.  He was tinkering around with some components, looking perfectly content.  Watching him, Trip tried to forget the soreness he felt towards Andy over Hoshi and tried to remember his friend was in danger of losing the one thing he really cared about.

"Andy," Trip called out, causing the former to look up from what he was doing.

"Trip, hi!" Andy half-smiled.  He saw Trip's solemn face and wondered if Hoshi had told him about their date.  "Something wrong?"

Trip sat down on an empty stool.  "I wanted to talk to you about this Vulcan thing," he started, getting Andy's full attention straight away.  "The captain told me what you said – that you're scared to go back an' all – and we were just wonderin' why?  What's goin' on, Andy?"

Andy took a deep breath, then looked Trip square in the eye.  "This 'we' – you mean just you and the captain?"

"Me, the Cap'n and T'Pol," Trip said clearly, daring Andy to protest.  He did so.

"Why the hell did you discuss this with her?" he exploded, jumping to his feet.  "She's one of them!  Didn't the Captain hear anything I said?"

"Whoah, slow down," Trip said, standing up himself.  "Andy – there is no _us and them_.  This is the Vulcans we're talking about.  We wouldn't even be out here if it wasn't for them!"

"We'd have been out here a lot sooner if it wasn't for them holding us back, or have you and Jon forgotten that?  And they're still trying to keep us down by controlling everything Enterprise does out here, or had you forgotten that?"

"Hey," Trip waved a hand.  "Who do you think's been out here all this time, fightin' that particular battle?  Captain Archer and yours truly, but you know what?  We're still here and I think they're jus' startin' to get used to the idea.  The Vulcans are a pain up the backside, but they're not the enemy, Andy; I know that.  And as for T'Pol, she's a member of this crew and deserves the same respect as any of us."

Andy sat back down dejectedly.  "If you really believe all that then there's nothing I can say to you to make you understand.  You've been out here for two years and maybe you have changed _some_ Vulcan minds.  But I've been living on their planet, Trip, living with their prejudices and most of them don't _want to believe we belong out here," Andy spat, surprising Trip with the feeling in his voice._

"Andy, what happened out there?" Trip asked gently, seeing Andy was going through something he didn't quite understand.

"I got so sick of being treated like some lower life form," Andy started to speak quickly and quietly, as if talking to himself.  "They thought humans couldn't understand the complexities of deep space, of alien diplomacy, of warp technology!  So I decided if they weren't going to help us, then I would just have to help myself."

Trip leaned forward.  "What did you do?" he whispered.

Andy looked up at him suddenly, a sharp look in his eye.  "What's the one thing they have that we don't?  It isn't a superior intellect or enlightened philosophy, whatever they may think.  It's just a little piece of technology they have, that we don't."

"Warp 7," Trip gasped.  "Andy – tell me you didn't."

"I had one good friend on Vulcan – a guy called Rok – he took me to the space dock he worked at.  There was a 7 engine there.  Rok got called away… anyway I made my way back in and managed to get a good look at the nacelles."

Trip sat back and rubbed a hand over his eyes.  "Hell, Andy," he said sadly.

"It was beautiful, Trip.  The logic in it, the efficiency…  And we could do it!  I know we could…"

"Stop!" Trip said loudly.  "Stop right there, Commander.  Whatever it is you want to tell me, you can't.  That information's classified… That's what happened isn't it?  They caught you out?  The Vulcans know you've been trying to steal their technology?"

Andy nodded.  "They were on to me pretty quick.  They took all my data padds away and put me on a transport vessel heading for some distant mining colony where they barely have flight technology… that was their answer.  To send me so far away I couldn't tell anyone back home what had happened.  But they messed up!  After all that effort to get me out the way, I end up on Enterprise surrounded by humans!  This could be our chance, Trip – wouldn't you like to be the first human to build a warp 7 engine?"

Trip couldn't believe his ears.  

"Andy, listen to yourself!  We can't build a warp 7 engine!  Everyone would know the technology was stolen… we'd lose all our alliances with the Vulcans and their contacts.  We'd be on our own out here!"

"Trip, it wouldn't matter," Andy said passionately, stuttering a little in his haste to get his ideas out.  "Don't you see?  With technology like that we'd be one of the most advanced races with warp capabilities – we wouldn't need the Vulcans!"

"Andy, it's out of the question!" Trip said, his voice getting louder with each sentence.  "And you're a fool if you ever think anyone on Earth would want to use stolen information just to help ourselves.  It's shameful, deceitful and wrong!"

"Yeah, well maybe not everyone else back home is quite as scrupulous as you, Trip, you ever think about that?" Andy shouted back, angry at being talked down to in such a way.

"You can bet your life Star Fleet Command feels the same way I do," Trip said assuredly.  "That goes for the captain too."  

"You're going to tell him?"

"Damn right I'm goin' to tell him," Trip said harshly.  "I'm goin' to tell him right now, and if you had any sense you'd come with me."

"Oh I'll speak to the Captain," Andy said softly, the edge of a threat in his voice.  "But I'll do it on my own, Trip.  I'm going to give him my side of the story; Earth's side of the story.  You may all have been cocooned up on a space ship for two years, making up your own minds about things, but the rest of us haven't had that luxury.  It's my job to make the Captain see that," Andy paused, looking at Trip thoughtfully.  "In the meantime, there's somewhere else I promised to be."

He got up quickly and dropped his tricorder back down on the workbench with a crash. 

"What's happened to you, Andy?" Trip said sadly as Andy brushed past.  "I'd never have believed you capable of somethin' like this."

"Two years has happened, Trip," Andy replied.  "You guys have experienced stuff I can't ever imagine, but time isn't just standing still elsewhere you know, things are changing.  This crew is going to have quite a shock when it finally gets back home."

Andy left and Trip was left standing alone, his mind whirling as it tried to take in everything that had just happened.  Then to top it all off, he remembered where Andy was probably going…

-------------

By the time Andy got to Hoshi's quarters he was feeling quite unsettled.  It hadn't been easy to tell Trip what he'd done and see the reaction he most feared.  For the first time he began to doubt his actions.  It was strange - at the time he'd been so sure he was doing the right thing, but now…  The Enterprise crew had been away for a long time, but it was months since he himself had last visited Earth.  What if everyone reacted to him as Trip had? Maybe it _had_ been wrong to do what he did…

Thinking that he couldn't face dinner with anyone, Andy thought he'd just make up some excuse and go - but then he saw Hoshi.  She looked fantastic.  She was wearing a red top and her hair down and she almost took his breath away.  He decided he would stay, but even so he couldn't keep his mind off earlier and what Trip might be saying to Jonathan Archer at that very moment…  He barely heard a thing Hoshi said as they sat down to dinner and inattentively tried to answer her questions and make conversation.

"Is something wrong?" Hoshi asked, looking down embarrassed as she realised that once again Andy wasn't listening to a word she was saying.  "If you've changed your mind about tonight, I'd rather you just said so," she admitted awkwardly.

Andy roused himself and had the decency to look ashamed.  "Oh, Christ, Hoshi, I'm so sorry.  I've just… I've got some stuff on my mind tonight.  Honestly, this meal is great – one of the best I've had in ages."

"You've barely touched it," Hoshi said, pointing at his plate.

Andy ran a hand over his chin.  "That doesn't mean… Listen, maybe we should postpone tonight," he said, looking up at her.  "My head's really all over the place tonight and it's not fair on you.  Not after you've gone to all this trouble."

Hoshi stood up and started to clear up the dishes.  "Of course, Commander," she said tightly.

"I'm sorry, Hoshi, but let's both be honest, hey?  I don't think I was the one you really wanted to be having dinner with tonight, was I?" Andy said, getting ready to leave.

Hoshi put the plates down with a clunk.  "What do you mean?" she asked worriedly.

"Hoshi, I may not have been paying much attention tonight, but the times I was, you were mostly talking about Trip."  Hoshi went bright red and tried to deny what he was implying.  "Don't bother, okay?  It's nothing to apologise for.  Trip's a good man and well worthy of being liked.  I may not be the most thoughtful man in the world, but I can see I'm intruding on something here."

Hoshi just stood there in silence, unable to confirm or deny anything.

"I think maybe I said yes to you for the wrong reasons, Andy," she said at last, looking up at him.

Andy smiled and nodded.  "I figured as much.  Bit of a non-starter this, isn't it?" he tried to laugh.  "Goodnight, Hoshi, and sorry again for my behaviour.  I hope you can get someone else to make it up to you - for what it's worth, I know he likes you too."

Andy left then, but Hoshi stared after him for some time, not moving.

"What did you say?" she asked eventually, but by then, there was no one there to explain.

To be continued…  please read/review!  


	5. Grey Areas

Rival 05

He was the first person she looked for when she entered the Mess the next morning.  She had gone early, knowing he preferred it when it was quieter, before the shift change when he could eat quickly and get back to work.  He was sat in a corner on his own, leaning his head on one hand.

"Trip?"

She had to say his name twice to get his attention.

"Hoshi," Trip responded, some surprise in his voice.  He looked up, looking a little disorientated.  "How are you?" he asked, a little stiltedly.

Hoshi, supposing his demeanour was a reaction to their last conversation, sat down in the seat opposite without being invited.

"Trip, I'm glad I've seen you.  I want to apologise for the way I spoke to you yesterday.  It was petty, and I'm sorry."

Trip had so much else on his mind at that moment he had to search for the memory.  "Ah, Hoshi, it's doesn't matter," he said, remembering their argument in the turbo lift.  "It was way out of line for me to talk to you like that. I should be the one apologisin' to you."

"Can we just forget about it?" Hoshi said cheerfully.  "Friends have arguments, don't they?"

Trip smiled softly at her, but even having Hoshi talking to him again couldn't take his mind off other worries.  

"Seems to be my week for havin' arguments," he sighed.

"Oh?" Hoshi looked up with interest as she started on her breakfast.

Trip contemplated telling her.  He knew he could trust her to keep a secret and he could really do with a sympathetic ear himself; but it wasn't his place to discuss Andy's story with anyone but the Captain.  And in Trip's own opinion, the fewer people who knew, the better.  Besides, Hoshi liked Andy, and maybe she wouldn't react too well to hearing what he had done.

"It's nothin', Hoshi.  Look, I'm sorry, but I've got to see the Captain now.  Can I take a raincheck on breakfast?"

"Of course," Hoshi said politely.

-----------

"Stealing technology!!  Andy, it's an insult to everything my father ever achieved!" Archer fumed.

"And what happened to your father?  He was pushed down and held back by the Vulcans so that he was long dead before his work was realised!  They owe us, Jon!"

"My father may have died before Enterprise was built," Archer said testily.  "But his work has carried on after him, as he knew it would.  It speaks for itself, Andy.  Cochrane and my father achieved what they did all by themselves – they didn't have to steal a damn bit of it!  And if you think I'm going to let the next generation travel through space using stolen technology as some kind of petty revenge against the Vulcans, you're insane!"  Archer was shouting by this point, his voice giving full vent to his anger.  "They've been trying to hold us back because they don't think we're ready to experience deep space.  Do you really think this is going to convince them?"

"We shouldn't have to _convince_ them," Andy retorted sullenly.  "We have as much right to be out here as they do.  As any species does."

"Yes," Archer nodded, lowering his voice a little.  "Of course we do.  But if there's one thing I've realised out here, it's that we don't have any idea what we're stepping into.  The Vulcans _do.  That's why they've been trying to help us – even if the way they went about it was wrong."_

"So we just roll over and do what they tell us, do we?" Andy asked bitterly.  "Just like we always have?"

"No, we move forward – on our own.  That's why Enterprise is out here."

"With a Vulcan Science Officer to spy on us for them."

Archer shook his head.  "She's not a spy, Andy, you're wrong about that.  She's a member of this crew."

"So you know where her loyalties lie if it came to it?"

"I know she would do her duty."

Andy snorted derisively.  "Ah, what's they point?  You're all too mixed up in this to see what's really going on!  Why don't you just hand me back to the Vulcan ship and let me spend the rest of my life on some distant moon.  You're obviously going to side with them."

"Is it really a question of sides?" Jonathan asked seriously.

At that point the door chime went and Trip came in.  He looked apprehensively between Andy and Jon.  

"So what's happenin'?" he asked, looking at Jonathan.

"You're washing your hands of me, that's what's happening," Andy answered for him.  "Let's all bow down to the Vulcans and to hell with Andy Sawyer!" he shouted, walking angrily to the door Trip had just entered by.  "Boy, was I a fool to think I'd get some sympathy around here!" he said as he stormed out of the room, leaving Trip and Archer to themselves.  Trip stared at Jonathan blankly.

"Didn't go well, huh?"

Archer couldn't help giving half a smile to his Chief Engineer's customary bluntness.  "No, Trip, it didn't go well.  He doesn't seem to realise that he's done anything wrong."

"Well, a year surrounded by Vulcans could turn any guy's head," Trip said with a sigh, sitting down on Archer's couch.

"Trip?" Archer said, confused.

"Cap'n, I was up all night thinkin' about this, tryin' to see it from Andy's side…  We're used to T'Pol now and we know she's okay, but I can remember us both callin' her a spy and behavin' more than a might unfriendly to her at first, don't you?  Andy's been surrounded by Vulcans for months and they probably were tellin' him he was inferior and uncivilised all the time…  We've met our fair share of rude one's out here, haven't we?  All I'm sayin' is that from his point of view… maybe the Vulcans do owe us somethin'."

"You're not suggesting that we use this technology, are you?" Archer asked, eyebrows raised.

"No… but to Andy, bein' sent to a colony in the middle of nowhere probably seems like a pretty harsh punishment when he thought he was helpin' us."

"He broke their laws, Trip; we have to respect that."

"So we jus' give him up?"

Archer let out a deep breath.  "I honestly don't know."

-------------

Trip was busy the rest of the day in engineering.  Andy hadn't shown his face and Trip had decided to let him stew.  He was grateful for once for the usual bedlam that main engineering represented, and was happy to leave his problems at the door to concentrate on work.  

Which was why he didn't notice Hoshi until she was stood nearly at his elbow…

"Hoshi?" he called to her in surprise.  "What are you doin' here?"

Hoshi smiled a little awkwardly.  "Er, hi, sorry, I didn't mean to bother you."

"No bother," Trip said smiling.  "It's nice to have a visitor."

"I wasn't sure you'd be here – Malcolm said you were still with the Captain."

"Well here I am," Trip said.  "What can I do for you?"

"I… erm, well the door to my quarters hasn't been working properly, but I'm sure I can ask someone else-"

"- No, Hoshi, it'd be a pleasure to help.  Jus' let me grab my tools."

Trip disappeared to his workbench and Hoshi saw a crewman she was friendly with pass by.  

"Billy," she waved him over to her.  "Is Commander Sawyer on duty this afternoon?" she asked quietly.

"He was supposed to be, but he never showed up," the crewman told her.  "Obviously found something better to do…  From what I've been hearing I thought he might have been with you," he added with a wink.

Hoshi stared point blank at him. "Yeah, well he isn't," she hissed.

"Hey, Hoshi, no offence," Billy held up a hand in surrender.  "It was just a bit of gossip."

"Maybe you should get to work instead of gossiping, Billy," Trip's voice said, entering the conversation.  Hoshi closed her eyes briefly in dismay.  Trip stared at her.  "You sure it's me you came to see?" he asked Hoshi, his friendly tone gone.

"Trip-"

"You thought I wouldn't be here… you came to see Andy.  I guess dinner went better than I thought last night?" 

"Trip it's not what you think," Hoshi shook her head.  "Andy and I did have dinner last night but… look, he just said something to me that I wanted him to explain, something about-"

"You don't have to tell me anything, Hoshi," Trip interrupted gruffly.  "If you wanna talk to Andy I suggest you try his quarters.  And maybe askin' him a few questions is what you should be doin'.  Andy Sawyer might not be quite the man you think he is."

"What do you mean?" Hoshi asked, puzzled.  

"I'll be fixin' your door, if anyone should need me," Trip finished, walking away.

"Trip, wait!" Hoshi called out after him. 

-------------

"Have you decided what you are going to do, Captain?" 

Archer looked up at T'Pol and shook his head at her calm tone of voice.

"I suppose you have an opinion?" he asked.

"My views on the issue have not changed, Captain.  Cmdr Sawyer has committed a crime and has been penalised accordingly.  He must be returned to the Shelan when she arrives."

Archer nodded his head slowly.  "I appreciate your views, T'Pol, but I'm afraid I don't agree with you entirely."

"You mean you will keep Cmdr Sawyer onboard Enterprise?" she asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"For the time being," Archer explained.  "At least until I've spoken with Admiral Forrest.  Andy has committed a serious offence and I can see why the Vulcan High Command felt that he should be out of contact with Earth.  But for how long?  Don't they realise that at some point someone was going to ask where he was?  Star Fleet headquarters were not informed; no officers, no diplomats were advised.  The Vulcans are supposed to be our friends – is this really how friends want to treat one another?

From what I can see, your people seem to want to send Andy as far away as possible so he can't pass on the information he stole."

"He cannot be returned to Earth," T'Pol said.

"Well maybe Earth should have a say in where he goes," Archer said squarely.  "He's a member of Star Fleet and he has rights… and I intend to tell Captain Puruk that when he arrives."

T'Pol looked at Jonathan, eyebrows raised.

---------------

"Hey Hoshi, I heard you were looking for me," Andy caught up with Hoshi outside the turbo lift on deck five.

Hoshi glanced at Andy – he looked dishevelled and was out of breath from running after her.  He also looked like he hadn't slept too well either, but she withheld her curiosity.

"It doesn't matter now," she told him.  "Excuse me."

He'd got her into enough trouble that day.  

"Going to your quarters?  I'll walk with you," Andy said, trying to smile.  

"Do you want something, Commander?" Hoshi asked turning round.

Andy stopped.  "Well… I'd like a friendly word if it's not too much trouble?  My life's pretty much crumbled around me in the last twenty-four hours."

"Mine too," Hoshi said quietly, almost to herself.

"Hoshi, what's wrong?  What have I done?" Andy said gently.  "Whatever it is, please tell me.  I thought we'd become friends."

"Why did you tell me Trip had feelings for me?" Hoshi said sadly, blinking a little.  "You know you guessed right about my feelings, so it hurts when you make up a thing like that."

"Hoshi, I didn't make it up," Andy said with a laugh in his voice.

"Ugh, for heaven's sake," Hoshi started walking again.  

"Hoshi really – the guy's crazy about you!"

Hoshi kept walking.  Andy followed at a trot.

"So why doesn't he act like it?" she asked.  "Why does he argue with me or ignore me every time we meet these days?"

She finally stopped outside her door.  Andy rested an arm against the wall and looked at her sweetly.

"Because Trip Tucker couldn't articulate his feelings to a woman he _really liked if she asked him too.  Think about it – he wouldn't react so extreme if he didn't care."_

Hoshi shook her head.  "How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"I guess you don't," Andy shrugged.  "Let's just hope he proves me right some day," he added sincerely.

Hoshi smiled at him gratefully, but the smile faded when she saw Trip walking towards them.

"Hoshi," Trip started at seeing her stood there.  Then he saw Andy.  "Oh, sorry if I'm interruptin'."

"Oh you're not," Hoshi said quickly, making Andy smile.  "Why are you here?"

"I thought I should apologise for yellin' at you before.  I overreacted an' I'm sorry."

"You should've got here earlier, Trip," Andy said lazily, slouching against the wall.  "We were having rather an interesting conversation."

"Well I'll let you get back to it," Trip bit back at him, turning to leave.

"Oh, I think you should stay – you might have an opinion on this.  The lovely Hoshi here was just asking me whether she can trust my opinion?  What do you say about that, Trip?"

Trip looked from him to her.  "I'd say she should think mighty carefully before she believes a word you say, Andy."

Sawyer whistled through his teeth.  "Ooh, bad answer," he said with a wink at Hoshi.  Hoshi was just staring at them both in confusion.

"What is going on here?" she asked.

"That's a good question, Andy.  Jus' what are you playin' at here?" Trip asked threateningly, taking a step closer to him.  "Haven't you got some more important stuff to be thinkin' about right now?"

"Ah, Trip, be a gentleman.  What could be more important than Hoshi?"

Trip threw a punch into the wall panel adjacent to Andy's head.  The shock waves reverberated around the corridor and Hoshi put her hands over her mouth.

"Dammit, Andy I'm not putting up with this crap anymore.  Stay away from her!" 

Andy pushed Trip away from him.  "Why?  Aren't I good enough for her?"

"No," Trip shook his head, his eyes wide open.  "I don't happen to think you are anymore."

"And who is good enough for me, Trip?" Hoshi asked suddenly.  Trip whirled around at the sound of her voice, and she walked up close to him.  "Are _you_?  Because that's what we were talking about!  Andy told me that you… that you're interested in me," her voice tailed off towards the end.  She looked up at him earnestly, her eyes bright.  "And I was talking to him because I needed to know if it was true… so now I'm asking you.  Do you feel that way about me, Trip?"

Trip looked from Andy to Hoshi, speechless for once with what they had said.  He stared at Hoshi helplessly, losing himself in those eyes so that he couldn't help nodding his head slowly at her.

"Yes," he croaked.

And it's to be continued!  Please read and review.


	6. The Moral High Ground

Rival 06

The Moral High Ground?

A/N:  Sorry it's been ages since I posted.  I haven't dropped the story – I just ran out of time to write it!

-----------------

Hoshi stared at Trip blinking.

"T-Then it's true?" she asked, disbelieving.

Andy stood between the two and he stared breathlessly from one to another, a hint of a smile playing about the corners of his mouth.

Trip just looked at Hoshi stupidly.  "I don't know what to say," he admitted, searching her face for some sign of her own feelings but seeing nothing but confusion and amazement spread across her features.  

"Trip, I –"

"Captain to all hands," the intercom blared loudly and interrupted them.  Trip closed his eyes and quietly cursed Jonathan Archer.  "Senior staff report to the bridge," the captain continued.  "And Commander Sawyer," he added tightly.

"We'd better go," Hoshi said, looking down; suddenly unsure how to look at those earnest blue eyes.  She glanced at Andy instead.  "The Vulcan ship must have arrived if he asked for you too."

Andy's face suddenly drained itself of colour and he swallowed quickly.  "Guess so," he said, trying to sound nonchalant and avoiding Trip's eye.

The trio headed for the bridge.

---------

No one had said a word in the turbolift.  When the three reached the bridge they split up immediately – Hoshi and Trip to their stations, Andy to meet the captain.

"The Shelan are hailing us," Archer said as soon as he saw Andy.  "I thought you should be here."  He nodded across at Hoshi and she punched up the image of the Vulcan bridge on the view screen.

"Captain," Jonathan nodded politely at the figure in front of him.  "What can we do for you?"

"We are here for Commander Sawyer, Captain," the Vulcan said sharply.  "If you can transport him here directly, that will be all."

"I'm afraid that might not be possible right now," Archer said, starting to pace a little on the deck.  

"Why not?" Captain Puruk asked tersely.  

"You see Commander Sawyer isn't too keen to go back to your ship, and to be honest you haven't given us a proper reason why he should, so…"

"May I remind you, Captain, that Commander Sawyer is under _our jurisdiction," Puruk said sharply.  "He is currently a participant of the Interspecies Exchange on Vulcan.  He is under our authority."_

"Well, may _I_ remind _you that Andy is still an Earth citizen and if he wants to leave the exchange he has every right to do so," Archer said lightly._

Puruk's face didn't even flinch.  "No, Captain, he does not."

"No," Archer's voice lost its light note and became more steely.  "I think it's about time we stopped this charade, don't you, Captain?  If you want to discuss Commander Sawyer then I suggest you come aboard.  I won't hand him over otherwise.  Archer out."

Archer motioned to Hoshi to terminate the transmission.

----

Hoshi had been staring at the view screen in front of her but hadn't really heard a word of the conversation that was going on.  Her thoughts were still on Trip and their confrontation outside her quarters.  He'd admitted having feelings for her but…  Hoshi caught sight of Andy Sawyer at the back of the bridge.  His face was white and he looked more than a little shaken up.  She noticed how the Captain was avoiding eye contact.  What exactly was going on?  Why did the Vulcans want Andy back so urgently?  Hoshi didn't dare look at the one face she knew well enough to get a clue.  

Once the Vulcans had disappeared from the viewscreen, Archer got up immediately and spoke to T'Pol.  

"Get everything ready for our guests – I have a feeling it won't take them long to get here.  Hoshi?  Get me Admiral Forrest will you?  I need to talk to him immediately," Archer nodded at Tucker as he headed for his room.  "Trip?  You have the bridge."

Looking up, Hoshi caught Trip's eye, but he looked away quickly.  Hoshi stared down at her console.  She got on with contacting Star Fleet headquarters.  

----------

Andy was hopping about nervously at the back of the bridge.  As Trip took the Captain's chair he walked over to have a word.

"Trip?  Is the captain going to tell Admiral Forrest?" he whispered.

Trip turned around in the chair.  "I don't know what the Captain's going to do, Andy," he said, making no effort to keep his voice low.  A few of the bridge crew looked up.

Andy and Trip stared at one another for a minute, neither one quite sure of the battle and neither wanting to back down.  Eventually Andy broke away and smiled casually, his worried look shrugged off.  

"Guess I'll find out soon enough, huh?" he said, smiling around the bridge.  

Trip's face was unreadable, and Hoshi watched them anxiously from her station – still unsure of what was going on.  

"Excuse me, sir," Hoshi said, not looking at Trip as she spoke, but glancing back at her console.  "The Vulcans have requested permission to come aboard."

"Ah, thanks, Hoshi, tell 'em to go ahead," Trip said, clearing his throat.  It felt very strange to be giving Hoshi orders having just confessed his feelings for her.  But then, he'd always anticipated that.  That was one of the reasons he'd tried to keep quiet about the way he felt – until Andy came along.  Things had been fine as they were and now… now things were ruined.  Hoshi had barely looked at him since they'd been on the bridge, and he could only wonder hopelessly what was going through her mind.

--------------

Admiral Forrest frowned in disbelief as Jonathan Archer finished the story of Andy Sawyer.  

"He stole Vulcan technology?"  

"Yes," Archer nodded.

"And the Vulcans want him back?"

"They don't want him to pass on any knowledge he's gained."

"Would he?" the admiral leaned forward in his chair.  "Or has he?"

"No, Admiral.  Probably the only person on board that would understand anything like that is Cmdr Tucker, and he says no exchange of information has taken place."

Forrest breathed out slowly.  "I can see why Sawyer doesn't want to return to the Vulcans, but I can't see that we have any choice.  He's committed a very serious crime.  What's your take on this, Jonathan?"

"I think the Vulcans had a duty to let us know what was going on.  They can't just send Andy away somewhere and pretend he doesn't exist.  Maybe we can work together on this somehow."

"You're going to talk to the Vulcan captain now?" Forrest asked

Archer nodded.  "Then keep me informed."

-----------------

As Archer entered his dining room, he saw T'Pol and two other Vulcans sat around the table.  The rose as he entered.  

"Captain Puruk," Archer greeted seriously.  "I'm glad you could make it."

"This is my first officer, Sub-Commander Voral," Puruk said, gesturing towards the third Vulcan.  Archer nodded a greeting.

"I'm sure T'Pol's introduced herself already, so let's get on," Archer said, sitting himself down and pausing as the others followed suit.  

"I'm afraid there's nothing to 'get on' with, Captain," Puruk said plainly.  "Commander Sawyer must return with us to the Shelan.  As I'm sure you are aware by now, he has committed a most serious offence, and he must be held accountable."

"You think by sending him away to languish on some mining colony you're holding him accountable?" Archer asked incredulously.  "You're just burying the problem away!"

"It is better for all concerned if he follows our wishes."

"Is it?" Archer asked loudly.  "Is it better for his family?  Better for Andy himself?  He still has rights, whatever he's done, and he deserves a chance to be heard – in front of his own people and yours!"

"Your captain is very volatile," Puruk said, glancing sideways at T'Pol.  The look making Jonathan even more mad.  

"He is concerned for Commander Sawyer," T'Pol replied evenly.

Archer took a deep breath and tried to think clearly.  

"Your people may be used to telling us what to do, Captain," Archer stared again, standing up as he spoke, "but  we're moving on our own now.  We know more about deep space and diplomacy than we ever have.  We know more about other species' than we ever have.  And I don't know how much time you've spent with humans, but anytime at all should have been enough to show you that we have a strong sense of what is right and moral.  We are perfectly capable of punishing Andy as befits his crime.  But if he has to go to prison, let it be one on his own world and with his own people.  Not in some secret location light years away.  Let him be held accountable to his own people as well as to yours.  He has betrayed us both."

"A fine speech, Captain," Puruk said, also rising to his feet.  "But I'm afraid what you suggest will be far worse in the long run.  Commander Sawyer is guilty of stealing information about classified technology.  This is an extremely serious crime and if you insist upon a trial we shall grant you one.  But I see it only fair to warn you that such crimes are often punishable by death.  If not, he will go to prison – not to a mining colony or to Earth, but to a Vulcan prison.  This is the law according to a treaty both our planets have signed."

Archer stared at Puruk blankly.  "If that's true… why is he out here?  Why hasn't he been charged?"

Puruk paused for a minute, and glanced at his first officer.  "It was felt that such an incident would provoke hostility between our species.  If a human were to be put to death by a Vulcan court it would be likely to provoke your people.  Such an incident would also be… regrettable.  The Vulcan High Command are aware of the delicate relationship that currently exists between our planets.  They wish that relationship to improve… not to deteriorate further."

"You're doing this to help us?" Archer asked.  "Then why not just say so?  Why didn't you inform Star Fleet?"

"Ignoring one's own legal system is not something to advertise, Captain.  It was hoped that this could be dealt with quietly.  But due to the secrecy required, many people, including myself, were not informed of all the details.  Thus Commander Sawyer was transferred to your vessel erroneously."

Archer looked at T'Pol.  "I don't know what to say."

"You must decide whether you wish to return Commander Sawyer to us, or let him face trial on Vulcan," Sub-Commander Voral summarised.

Archer nodded dumbly.  

"We will return to our vessel," Puruk announced, nodding at his first officer.  "We will be waiting for your decision, Captain."

--------------  

"Hoshi?  Can I join you?"

Hoshi looked up, and saw Malcolm hovering above her with a tray of food. "Sure, take a seat," she said, pushing the adjacent chair out slightly with her foot.

"Something wrong?" Malcolm asked, seeing the dark look on Hoshi's face as he sat down.  "You don't look your usual self today."

Hoshi rubbed a hand over her eyes and sighed.  "I just… I just feel so confused, that's all."

"Confused?"  Malcolm repeated.  "What about?"  

Hoshi glanced at him.  "Oh… nothing.  It doesn't matter."

"Hoshi?"  The unmistakable voice of Trip Tucker stopped Malcolm from probing Hoshi any further.  They both looked up as Trip approached the table - Hoshi swallowing nervously.

"Hoshi, you're needed on the bridge," Trip said awkwardly.  "The captain wants to send an encrypted message to Star Fleet Headquarters.  You finished your lunch?"

"It's fine, I'm not hungry.  I'll go right now," she said, silently cursing herself for the way her heart was pounding heavily.  Trip watched her go and sank down heavily into a chair, staring after her.  Malcolm watched him curiously.  

"You wouldn't happen to be feeling a bit confused, would you?" he asked lightly, watching Trip's face.

"Malcolm – I couldn't begin to tell ya," Trip drawled, letting out a deep breath.

"It's Hoshi, isn't it?" Malcolm asked, lowering his voice a little.

Trip looked up.  "Why'd you say that?"

"Oh, just from something she said," Malcolm said with a wave of his hand.  He started to eat his dinner.  "I could tell something was up."

"Well what did she say?" Trip asked urgently, surprising Malcolm.

"Er, just that she was confused."

"Nothin' else?"

"No."

"Ah, hell."

Malcolm looked at Trip curiously.  "What's happened between you two?" he asked.  

Trip closed his eyes.  "Nothin'.  I've just be an idiot is all.  I should really speak to her."

"Well, you know where she is," Malcolm said helpfully.

--------------

When Hoshi got to the bridge, Archer handed her a data padd immediately and told her to encrypt the message it contained.

"It has to go to Admiral Forrest directly – no-one else should see it, understood?"

"Yes, sir," Hoshi answered, taking the padd.  

Archer then beckoned to Andy, who was stood at the back of the bridge.  "My ready-room," he said, leading the way.

-------------- 

Hoshi couldn't believe what she was reading.  The message Archer had written claimed that Andy had stolen Vulcan technology and could be on trial for his life.  Hoshi encrypted the message automatically, her mind going over and over things in her mind.  Was the charming Andy really guilty of such acts?  Had he been falsely accused, and that was why he was asking to stay?  Why hadn't Archer told the crew?  And what about Trip… did Trip know what his friend had done, and if so, for how long had he known?  Hoshi's head was dizzy, trying to fit the new information into her version of events the past few days.  

As she worked, Andy emerged from the Captain's room looking slightly dazed.  Looking across the bridge he saw Hoshi staring at him and immediately realised that she knew.  For some reason this upset him more than what he had just heard.  He walked over to her.

Leaning across her console, he spoke in Vulcan so the rest of the bridge crew wouldn't understand him.

"_Hoshi, please, don't think badly of me.  I couldn't stand that as well."_

"_What will they do to you?" she asked._

"_I don't know.  I guess it doesn't really matter – I'll never see Earth again now."_

Hoshi couldn't help but pity him.

"_Hoshi, I know it's a lot to ask but there's no one else I can talk to here.  Will you let me explain things?  Will you let me give my side?  Please!" he reached out pressed his hand on hers.  She looked down at it and nodded silently._

Neither Hoshi nor Andy had seen Trip, who had just entered the bridge behind them.  

To be continued…. Please read/review!  Thanks!


	7. Captain, My Captain

The Rival 07

Captain, My Captain

A/N:  I know it's been another long delay and I apologise, but unfortunately real life must sometimes take precedent.  There shouldn't be anymore long delays… I hope.

-------------------

"But why did you do it?  You must have known they'd find you out?" Hoshi asked.

Andy sat down on the edge of his bed and put his head in his hands.  He rubbed his hair agitatedly.  "There was a chance they wouldn't... I don't know, I wasn't thinking too clearly.  They were driving me mad.  Living with them for all that time – I didn't know who I was anymore.  I didn't want to feel inferior.  I didn't want them to continue to belittle us," he spat the words out.  Hoshi saw the anger in his face.

"If you disliked it so much, why didn't you leave?"

"Because I thought I could help Earth.  I thought that if I stayed I'd make them see we were capable of the same things they were… but after a while I realised there was only one way I could make them see that.  And it meant we had to be on equal terms."

"So you stole information?" Hoshi asked, incredulously.

Andy looked up at her.  "You despise me for it, don't you?  I can tell by the tone of your voice… and that look on your face.  Trip looked just the same way when he found out."

"Trip knows then?" Hoshi asked, her voice a little strange.  "When did he find out?"

Andy shrugged.  "A couple of days ago, what does that matter?"

Hoshi was pacing the floor in front of him.  "About the same time you were taking me out to dinner then?" she asked sharply, realising.  "Was that the same time you found out he had feelings for me?"

Andy managed a wry smile.  "Oh - _that I found out almost as soon as I came on board."_

Hoshi hid her face in her hands.  "This whole week…" She lifted her head and took a deep breath.  "All this has been happening and I've had no idea.  No wonder he's been so… poor Trip." 

"Poor _Trip_?" Andy repeated, his voice betraying his annoyance.  "I'm sorry, is he facing the death penalty too?"

"And I've been thinking it was because of me," Hoshi continued, ignoring Andy now.  "I've got to speak to him."

"I thought you were speaking to me?" Andy asked slowly, his voice very low.  "Please, Hoshi – show me some compassion.  I'm lost."

Hoshi looked down at him, but somehow her eyes didn't see a broken man.  "Andy, I'm sorry, but I don't know how I feel about what you did… I need to think."

"Don't you care what happens to me?" he asked, reaching for her hand, but she pulled it away from him.

"You should talk to the captain," she said.  "He might have some of the answers you're looking for."

----------------

Hoshi left Andy's quarters quickly.  She felt a little uncomfortable being there.  She'd learnt a lot of things about Andy Sawyer that day and it was all very confusing.  None of it seemed to gel with the playful charmer she'd got to know the past few days.  That, coupled with some very uncertain feelings about Trip, was making her feel pretty emotional.  So lost in her thoughts, in fact, that she walked straight into Malcolm, almost without noticing.  

"Oh, sorry," she said distractedly, as Malcolm ricocheted off her.

"Hoshi, hang on," Malcolm said quickly, putting an arm out to stop her walking off.  "I wanted to have a word.  The captain's not said much, but I know something's going on with Commander Sawyer and these Vulcans.  You've been pretty chummy with him – do you know what's up?"

Malcolm's tone was gossipy and he didn't mean badly, but Hoshi really didn't want to get into that conversation.

"Sorry, Malcolm, but I can't say.  I'm sure the Captain will tell you anything you need to know.  Have you seen Trip, by the way?"

"He's in engineering," Malcolm began, "I've just come from there, hey, hang on, Hoshi… wait –"

But she'd gone already.  Obviously in a hurry to speak to Trip about something.  Malcolm watched her retreating figure with interest.

"Good luck," he said to no-one in particular.

-------------

Eventually it was the door chime that interrupted Andy's thoughts.  He'd been sat with his head in his hands ever since Hoshi had left, thinking things over in his mind.  When he realised someone was at the door, he got up quickly and tried to gather his thoughts.  He expected it to be Hoshi, or maybe even Trip.  Not the captain.

"Hi, Andy," Jonathan greeted him as the door panel swung open.  

"Captain," Andy nodded.

"Can I come in?  I think there's things we need to talk about, don't you?"

Andy stepped aside to let Jonathan enter.  Suddenly the cabin seemed a lot smaller.  It was no longer a place to hide.

"I've got to give Captain Puruk an answer soon," Jonathan began solemnly.  "I want to know what you've decided."

Andy looked at Archer carefully; Archer returned Andy's intelligent gaze with one of his own.  "What do you think I should do, Captain?" Andy asked, with just a trace of the old easy manner; as if this were just another problem in engineering.

"I think your feelings are more relevant to this, Andy.  It's you who have to face the consequences."

"You're still don't see any logic behind what I did, do you, Captain?" Andy asked with a shake of his head.

"You've committed a crime, a serious one."

"In your eyes," Andy said darkly.  Then in a flash, the bravado was gone and his eyes widened as he contemplated his fate.  "I'm not too proud to beg for my life," Andy said urgently, reaching out a hand to grip Jonathan's arm.  "I know that you think I should give myself up and face trial – well alright," he saw Jonathan about to protest, " – you're not going to say, but part of you thinks that I should, at least.  Because it's the only honourable thing left to do…" Andy shook his head slowly.  "Maybe it is, but I'm not going to do it.  I want to live, Jonathan!  And not in a prison cell."

"Maybe you should've thought of that before you stole technology that wasn't yours," Archer was unable to stop himself saying.

"I was trying to help our planet – I was trying to make things _better."_

"Somehow I doubt the Vulcans will care too much about _why you did it, Andy."_

"Which is why I can't face trial in a Vulcan court," Andy said simply, with just a trace of irony.  "They've offered me a way out, Captain, and I'm going to take it."

"If Admiral Forrest agrees," Archer reminded.

"The admiral will do what you recommend, Captain – you and I both know that.  I'd hoped that you would respect my feelings."

"Diplomatically it's the right thing to do," Archer said.  "The Vulcans were right about that."

Andy shrank back in surprise.  "Well, it's nice to know you rate Vulcan diplomacy as the deal-breaker.  Saving my life doesn't come into it, I suppose?"

Archer continued to look Andy in the eye without flinching.  "You think I'm that petty?" Archer shook his head.  "No.  But you were right before, Andy," he said.  "A part of me does think you should face up properly to what you've done.  I'm seeing very little of anything resembling remorse coming from you.  You say you were trying to _help Earth, but you don't seem to realise you nearly ruined everything.  If we'd lost our friendship with the Vulcans during this stage of the space program, everything could have been over.  Not to mention the fact that what you did was just __wrong.  You're damn well lucky to have the choice of saving your life.  But maybe I might have felt better if you'd agonised over it for just a minute."_

Andy faced the captain without blinking.  "I won't apologise for it."

"Then I guess there's nothing left to say," Archer said, breaking eye contact at last.  "Except, perhaps, that if it's just your life you're so determined to save, Andy, think again about the trial.  You could get sent to prison instead of the death penalty.  I honestly believe the Vulcans don't want to kill you."

Andy gave the captain a withering stare.  "Life in a Vulcan prison?  Eating their food and surrounded by their superiority for ever more?  Doesn't it say something that I'd rather spend my life on some unknown colony than doing that?"

"You might never see Earth again.  You'll never be part of Star Fleet again."

"My ties to Star Fleet ended the day Enterprise left space dock," Andy sniffed, now standing by the window, his back to Archer.  "Why do you think I left?"

Archer shook his head, honest in his answer when he said, "I don't know."

------------

"Damn it!" Trip slammed down the panel he'd been trying to fix and looked at his hand.  There was a gash where the tool had slipped against it.  Trip fingered it gingerly.

"You should put something on that," Hoshi's said gently, appearing suddenly in front of him.  Trip just looked up at her.  "Do you have a first aid kit?" she asked, looking round.

"Above that bench," Trip nodded to it.

Hoshi reached the box down from the wall and went through it, trying to find a cleansing strip and a bandage.  She reached for Trip's hand but he pulled it away.  "I can manage," he said gruffly.  

Hoshi let him do it himself, but she sat down on an empty stool opposite him.

"What can I do for you, Hoshi?" Trip asked, realising she wasn't about to go anywhere.

"I was wondering if we could talk," Hoshi said slowly.  "I've just been speaking to Commander Sawyer and –"

"Yeah, I saw you on the bridge, chattin' away in Vulcan.  Very friendly."

"He's in a real mess, Trip," Hoshi tried again.  "He wanted someone to talk to, but I don't think I…  I wasn't the right person."

"If you're here to try and get me to go and console Andy or somethin', forget it.  He's blown all his chances.  He may have got you feelin' sorry for him, but I'm afraid he'll get no sympathy from me," Trip spoke harshly, dropping the bandage he was trying to fix.  Hoshi reached down and finished wrapping it for him, not giving him the time to protest.  When she'd finished her hand rested on his for a minute.

"That's not why I came here, Trip," she said gently.

"Why did you then?" Trip said, looking down at her hand.

"I came here to talk about _you_… and me."  Trip looked up at her quickly, his eyes searching her face.  "I found out earlier about Andy – about what's he's done I mean," Hoshi continued, only half-looking at Trip.  "I found out when I had to encrypt a transmission to Star Fleet.  Andy wanted to talk to me about, and so I listened.  It's only then I started to realise what's been going on this week – why you've been so angry with Andy, when there I was, thinking it was all about me!  And about… about how Andy knew you had feelings for me when he asked me out.  Trip, I'm sorry."

"What for?" Trip asked, more kindly this time.  "You haven't done anythin' wrong."

"I'm sorry for the way things have been between us since Andy arrived."

"Yeah," Trip sighed, "me too."

"Its not like us to argue like we have been.  We've always got on so well," Hoshi said carefully, noticing Trip was watching her very closely now.  He nodded his head slowly.  "About what you said earlier, about having feelings for me," Hoshi's grip on Trip's hand tightened.  "I just wanted you to know that I have feelings for you too… Strong feelings."

Trip looked straight up at that.  "You do?"

"I have for ages," Hoshi said smiling.  "I've been waiting and waiting for you to make a move on me, Tucker."

Trip grinned.  "Oh."

"Is that all you've got to say?" Hoshi grinned back.

"Well I…"  Trip was about to say something when one of the engineering crew past by.  Trip immediately pulled his hand away from Hoshi's.  "We can't talk about this here, Hoshi," he said, checking no one else was within listening distance.  

"Where then?" Hoshi asked, still smiling, but Trip was looking serious.  

"I'm not sure, Hosh, maybe we should put things on hold till this business with Andy's blown over.  It'd give us some time to work out how we feel."

"I thought we'd just admitted how we feel," Hoshi said, frowning.

"Let's just take things slowly… ah, Hoshi, don't look at me like that.  I'm not tryin' to avoid you.  There's just a lot goin' on at the moment."

"It's fine, Trip, I understand," Hoshi said, as lightly as she knew how.  

"Hoshi-"

"No, Trip, honestly, it's okay."  Hoshi got up and started backing away from Trip.  "We'll just… play it by ear."  She was trying to shrug it off, but her efforts just made Trip feel even worse.  "I'll see you later."

He let her go, there was nothing else he could do.  

----------------

The captain had left and Andy was alone again.  Back with only his thoughts for company.  He really wished Hoshi would come back, but she was probably with Trip by now…  Andy had to confess he'd kind of shot himself in the foot with that one.  Best not to play games with people when you're in the middle of an intergalactic-scale screw-up.  

He paced up and down a bit more, but they were there on the table just staring up at him.  Six data padds.  He might even need more – the Vulcan padds had held twice as much information.  He'd got them out after Jonathan had left – he wouldn't have been too happy to see them.  They'd been careful to monitor all his uses of the ship's technology since finding out why he'd left Vulcan.

But these six data padds had slipped through the net and with them he intended to record some of the information he was harbouring.  

Not knowing how much time he had aboard Enterprise, Andy pulled the first padd towards him and began.  

To be continued…  Please read/review!


	8. Under a Cloud

The Rival 08

Under A Cloud

"Of course, he'll be stripped of his commission and discharged from Starfleet," the Admiral was saying, shaking his head.  "It's a terrible thing."

Archer nodded.  "I always thought Andy was destined for great things.  I guess I didn't know him as well as I thought I did."

"It's not going to help our relations with the Vulcans either," Forrest continued.  "Soval has not been pleased with the way this has been handled."

"Soval isn't pleased?" Archer raised an eyebrow.  "Admiral, he's not the only one.  The Vulcans had no right to conceal Andy's actions from us.  We might never have known what happened to him if he hadn't been accidentally transferred to Enterprise."

"I know, Jonathan," Admiral Forrest admitted grimly, "And believe me, that's an issue I intend to raise with the Vulcan High Command."

As the admiral's face disappeared from the computer screen, Archer sat staring at the Starfleet insignia that replaced it, deep in thought.  He only roused himself when interrupted by a comm. signal from the bridge.

"Go ahead," he said, reaching for the panel on the wall.

"I have been in contact with the Shelan, Captain," T'Pol's clear voice spoke loudly into the cabin.  "Captain Puruk is expecting transport of Commander Sawyer at 1600 hours."

Archer glanced at the chronometer on the wall.  "Very well, Sub-Commander, he'll be there.  I'm putting you in charge of his transport.  Make sure Malcolm sends a security team to check his quarters.  The Vulcan's will want to make certain Commander Sawyer didn't leave behind anything he shouldn't, I'm sure."

"Understood, Captain.  Do you wish to speak to Commander Sawyer yourself?"

Archer paused.  "No," he said at last.  "Just tell me when he's ready for transport."

----------------

Trip was poking food around on his plate, making some resemblance of eating, but in truth he wasn't even a little hungry.  He'd had Hoshi on his mind all night.  Yesterday's encounter in Engineering had stayed with him long after Hoshi had left.  He rejoiced in the fact that she shared his feelings, now he'd been forced to admit them, but no matter how good those feelings were, they didn't take away from the fact that any romantic association with an ensign was forbidden for him.  He'd been a sorry witness to the result of Andy's lax views on rules and regulations.  And although Trip knew that he and Hoshi going on a date caused no threat to inter-planetary politics, it was still flaunting a rule that was put there for a reason.

"Penny for your thoughts," Malcolm said, interrupting Trip's reverie.  "Or are they worth more than that?" he smiled.

Trip gave up the pretence of eating and pushed his tray away from him.

"Malcolm, I'm in a real mess," Trip admitted, checking that no one else was within easy listening distance.  "I need some advice."

"Hoshi?"

"Yeah," Trip sighed.  "It's that obvious, huh?"

"In a word, yes," Malcolm answered, "but only because I'm looking for it.  What's happened?"

"Well, I know she likes me, and she knows I like her."

"Sounds okay so far."

"But it isn't okay, is it?  I mean I can't take things any further – she's an ensign, Malcolm, and I'm her superior."

"You're the chief engineer and she's the comm. officer," Malcolm said, surprised.  "I give her more orders than you do."

"I'm the highest ranked Star Fleet officer on board after the Captain," Trip countered, "and I take that job very seriously, Malcolm.  And so does Jonathan Archer.  I can't help thinking he wouldn't be too pleased if I started dating ensigns."

"I shouldn't think so either, but you wouldn't be – not _ensigns plural, at any rate.  Just Hoshi."_

"You don't agree with the no-fraternisation rule?" Trip asked.  "And I thought you were a real stickler for discipline, Lieutenant."

"I agree with it in general," Malcolm replied, considering.  "But the fact is that rules like that, well, they're pretty tough to enforce.  Particularly on a long mission into deep space with a crew that has no one but themselves for company.  In fact it's almost the opposite – you _want_ the crew to get along and develop strong relationships."

"Yeah, well, that's just fine, but the rule still exists, whether it's practical or not," Trip sighed.

"Trip if you want my advice about Hoshi, my answer is to let someone else worry about what's allowed and what isn't," Malcolm said, shaking his head.  "The captain will use his discretion in situations like these.  If you like Hoshi and she likes you, I think you should make the most of it."

Trip stared back at his friend.  Hell, maybe he _was_ making too big a deal out of it.  

"And if that doesn't work you could always promote her - problem solved," Malcolm added with a grin.  "Kidding, just kidding," he backtracked, seeing the look on Trip's face.

-----------

Andy moved about the cabin as he collected his belongings into a small case.  T'Pol just stood by the door, observing.

"You think I should be put on trial, don't you?"

"I didn't say that."

"I know you didn't.  But you think it.  Of course you do – it's the logical solution, isn't it?  Commit a crime and face the consequences.  You can tell me the truth – after all, the Captain agrees with you.  He's made his feelings quite clear."

T'Pol made no response.

"Do you have diplomatic immunity onboard Enterprise?" Andy continued.  "As a Vulcan, I mean?"

"I do not see how that information is relevant."

"Don't you?  Of course, I expect you've never needed it.  But imagine this… say you saw something, maybe when you were on Earth, or here on Enterprise, that impressed you.  A medical tool perhaps, or a kitchen gadget.  Now this thing doesn't exist on Vulcan, but you know it would be useful and popular, but most of all, you're impressed by human ingenuity and want people at home to see it.  What would you do?"

"I would request the schematics from Captain Archer."

Andy shook his head, "No, you wouldn't."

"Then what would I do?" T'Pol asked, an eyebrow raised.

"I had a friend on Vulcan, he saw me using my Swiss army knife one day and he really liked it.  So I gave it to him," Andy shrugged.  "I didn't write back to earth for the schematics and neither did my friend."

"It was a present.  The crew of Enterprise, too, have collected many curios from other species we have encountered.  It is usual, in exploration, to collect examples of alien culture and ingenuity.  There is however, some difference between a pocket knife and high-warp technology."

"You don't think it was a fair swap?" Andy asked, innocently.   

"No."

"Well neither might my friend on Vulcan.  But then he's got my knife.  And maybe with all that advanced technology you guys have, he'll find a way to make better, cheaper knives with hundreds of new attachments.  He might go on to sell them across half the galaxy and make a fortune."

"There are trade laws and regulations to prevent such actions," T'Pol countered.

"So, there's an agreement between Earth and Vulcan.  What if my friend decides to go and live on Quo'nos?"  Andy shook his head.  "The Vulcan High Command may believe they can police the universe, but it's just not going to happen any time soon.  Just take a look through Enterprise's logs!  Every time Trip goes to help mend a foreign vessel you're sharing technology...  I've worked on trade ships that are a rogue's gallery of stolen parts and copied technology.  It's how the universe works!"

"There are many problems associated with enforcing trade agreements," T'Pol replied.  "That does not mean they should be ignored at will."

"And who gave the Vulcans the right to enforce any agreement over me?  I'm not Vulcan."

"It was your own government that signed these agreements.  It was your own Star Fleet that joined the inter-species exchange programme you were a part of.  If you didn't agree with their actions, it seems surprising you would participate."

"I didn't have much choice if I wanted to be in space.  In case you'd forgotten, the Vulcan High Command has overseen human space exploration for the past century."

"Mr Sawyer," T'Pol stopped Andy before he could go any further.  "If you are attempting to convince me you are innocent of committing a crime, I must remind you that I have no impact upon Vulcan judiciary proceedings.  You and the captain have forged a solution to your situation with the Vulcan High Command.  If you are trying to improve things for yourself, you are wasting your time."

Andy shook his head with a smile.  "I'm not trying to commute my sentence, Sub-Commander," he said.  "I was appealing to you, as an officer serving amongst another species, to see my point of view.  Obviously I was wasting my time."

"It would appear so," T'Pol answered.  "Are you finished packing?  Lt. Reed needs to inspect your quarters once you are finished."

"Give me five more minutes," Andy said dismissively.  Their conversation was over.

-----------

As Trip made his way to the shuttle bay, he bumped into Hoshi, who was heading to the bridge.

"Hoshi!" he called out.  "Wait a sec, you goin' to the bridge?"

"Yes," Hoshi said, stopping awkwardly.

"Andy's leavin' soon.  I'm jus' heading down to the shuttle bay now.  You don't want to say goodbye?"

Hoshi ran a hand over her face.  "No, no, I don't think so.  I'm a little confused at the moment.  I think maybe it's better if he just leaves."

"Okay," Trip replied, trying not to sound pleased that Hoshi didn't want to see Andy.  "How are you today?" he asked tentatively, watching for her reactions.

"I'm okay, Trip, but I'm late for my shift," Hoshi said brusquely, trying to get past, but Trip put an arm out to hold her back.  

"I jus-" Trip stopped as two crewmen walked past and he pulled Hoshi closer to the wall and lowered his voice – "I just wanted to talk to you about last night, maybe we could meet later and…"

"I get it, Trip, I do," Hoshi said, interrupting him, not bothering to keep her own voice particularly quiet.  "This is a problem for you.  But I don't see what we can say that will change that.  I don't have a problem with our ranks."

"I know, Hosh, but the Captain…"

"I'm late, Trip, and you'll miss Andy if you don't hurry," Hoshi said quickly, breaking free from his grip at last.  "I expect I'll see you later."

"Yeah," Trip said, letting her go with a sigh.

-----------

"You checked his quarters?" Archer turned to Malcolm. 

"Yes, sir.  They were clean."

"Thank you, Captain," Captain Puruk said, moving to be in Archer's eye line.  "You've complied with all our conditions to the letter."

"Well we wouldn't want you getting a bad idea of us, would we?" Archer asked, a little tersely.  

"Captain, if I may say so, I believe my superiors have acted somewhat… _unnecessarily regarding Mr Sawyer," Puruk said slowly.  "You have handled his situation delicately and with respect for both our planet's laws.  Perhaps there was no need for such secrecy as was believed at first."  Puruk paused a little before adding, "You have impressed me, Captain."_

"Thank you," Archer nodded, with just have a glance in T'Pol's direction.  Her face remained, as always, expressionless.  "I hope you will pass that on to your superiors."

Andy stood nearby, listening to the conversation, but his eyes were fixed firmly on the ceiling.  Malcolm, watching him, could not guess what his feelings might be.   

As Trip approached them, Andy brought his attention to his friend, and drew Trip aside so that they could talk face to face.  

"So, Trip," Andy turned to his friend, "you came to see me off after all.  You gonna miss me, man?"

"Give me a reason why I should," Trip asked laconically.

"How about Hoshi?" Andy offered.  "I did you a favour there."

"Yeah, how'd you figure that?" Trip asked.  "She's barely speaking to me."

"That's fixable, Trip, and you know that.  And you should thank me because if I hadn't shown up and made you take some notice of her, you two'd still be in some limbo where you're both denying what you really feel."

"As opposed to the great emotional clarity we have now?" Trip said wryly.  

"It's a start," Andy shrugged.  "And you're a lucky man, Trip.  I wasn't just going after her to annoy you, she's amazing.  If it hadn't been me, it would've been someone else, Trip.  Hoshi's a beautiful and intelligent woman.  Sometime soon someone was going to come along and take her away – and maybe they would've lasted longer than a couple of days."

"So you're saying I should be glad you showed up?"

"Well… let's just say not everything I did here was for the worst.  That'll do for me.  Anyway, I left you a little present in your quarters.  Make good use of them."

"A present?"  Trip looked at Andy with a quizzical look, but before he could ask anymore, Captain Puruk had instructed his subordinates to escort Andy to the shuttle.

"Goodbye, Captain," Andy nodded to Archer as he passed him.  "I know the feeling isn't mutual, but it was good to see you again."

"Goodbye, Andy," Jonathan replied.  "I don't expect we'll see each other again too soon, but when we do, I hope to see you're making a go of things on the colony."

"Sure I'll do my best, Captain," Andy said, with a hint of a smile.  He nodded at Malcolm and T'Pol, then held out a hand to Trip.  Trip paused for a minute before reaching out his own hand.

"Goodbye, Andy," he said.  "Try not to get yourself into anymore trouble down there."

"See you, Trip.  Come visit me some time," Andy replied, as casually as if he were inviting Trip round for dinner.  He started to walk away, but he paused, turned around slowly and glanced at Trip.  "Say goodbye to Hoshi for me," he said gently.  "Tell her it was an honour to meet her."

Then he took one last glance around before letting the Vulcan security officers escort him to the shuttle.  With minimum fuss, former Commander Andy Sawyer left the Enterprise.

The captain and T'Pol left immediately for the bridge and Malcolm muttered something about the armoury before heading off in the other direction.  Left alone with a couple of hours before his next shift, Trip decided to go back to his quarters.  Whatever this present was Andy had left for him was there, and Trip was certain that with anything Andy Sawyer thought would make a good present, he had best be alone when he opened it.

Trip was back in his quarters before the Vulcan shuttle reached the Shelan.

To be continued…   Please read/review!


End file.
